


Breaking up is just the beginning

by Ladystiltskin67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bottom Dean, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Power Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladystiltskin67/pseuds/Ladystiltskin67





	Breaking up is just the beginning

“We've been together how long now?“ you asked exasperated. You were so tired of having this conversation.  
“And it's the same damn thing EVERY time. I can't do this Dean I'm tired!” another book thrown. 

“Baby please?” he pleads again. The hurt in his eyes almost breaks your resolve. But you can't give in this time. 

“Oh no you don't Dean Winchester, don't you ‘baby’ me! Enough is enough. You either tell me the truth or I'm leaving!” You weren't one to give an ultimatum but he didn't give you any other choice. 

“There's nothing to tell… “ He was being so unlike himself, so quiet and small. You're a bitch for doing this. You'll Burn for it. But you have to know. 

“Do you love me?” There. You said it. But Fuck do you wish you hadn't. Silence fills the room and he turns his back to you. Save me a seat lucifer, here I come 

“I want this to work.” His voice is thick with tears. 

“I know.” You've lowered your voice to a whisper. No point in yelling at him now. You already broke him. “but I also know why you want this to work… and it's not bc you're in love with me.”

“I need you” he still won't turn around. It's like he knows what's coming. 

“That's not what I asked you” I hate myself for this but when it's all said and done you'll thank me… I hope 

“It's not good enough is it?” He sounds so young. But he's finally accepted it. Needing me is not the same as wanting me. Now he knows. 

“It's not that it's not good enough Dean. It would be fine if I knew it could ever be more. But I know Dean. I know that it's not me. It will never be me.” Your face is wet now also. You didn't want to be right. Not this time. 

“I'm sorry.” was all he could choke out. And that's enough of an answer for you. 

“Do you love him?” you just had to keep pushing. It wasn't enough to hurt him and yourself, you had to rub it in. You're a monster

He turns back to you. His eyes give it away. “I love you Dean, but I won't compete with him.” don't do this, don't do this, please don't Fucking do this. “I'm leaving.” 

The sob wracked from his body chilled you to the core. You're disgusting. You, a common whore, broke the righteous man. If you weren't getting in upstairs before, you sure as hell aren't now. Save him… 

“Please don't, I'll be better. I'll take you out more. Get you anything you want.” you can't watch this if you do you're going to vomit. 

You look up and take a deep breath. “I will always be here for you. And if you want I can stay but it has to be in a different room.” You step forward and take his face in your hands gently kissing his forehead. “I'm not trying to hurt you, but I'm not who you want.” 

He apologizes again and you wrap him in your arms. “It'll be ok. Shhh… Dean, relax.” 

He leans back and stares at you through his impossibly long eyelashes with a look of desperation. Suddenly he surges forward and kisses you. Kissing him has always been the best part. But this isn't right. 

You push him away gently. “Dean-” 

“Please. I need this. I need you.” He attacks your mouth. Fine, you'll give him this. But under your own terms. He deepens the kiss licking into your mouth distracting himself. And you let him. There are worse ways to pass your time. 

Grabbing him you turn your bodies roughly to the side and down into the bed. He's spread out beneath you looking more beautiful than should be allowed. His lashes still damp with tears, kiss swollen lips, sexy messed up hair. Yea you've definitely earned yourself a one way ticket down stairs. 

If this is the last time you get to have him like this then you might as well enjoy it. You lean down to kiss him. It's the kind of slow searing kiss that builds until it leaves you breathless. Pulling away from his mouth you kiss down his neck. The way he's panting is sending shockwaves through your body. You latch on to the spot where his neck meets his chest as he bucks up desperately trying to gain friction. But you pull away. Not yet. He should know what it can be like. 

You rake his shirt away from his chest and grasp a nipple with your teeth… Damn you love when he screams. He's managing to work his shirt completely up and off as you give the other side the same treatment. You may not love me, but you'll remember me. 

You take your time with him. You kiss, lick, bite, and scratch every inch of skin you can reach. You know he's half mad with lust at this point but he's still being good. Laying still taking everything you give. The pants need to go. And honestly you've played enough. You help him maneuver out of them. No underwear? Hmmmm 

Your mouth attacks him without warning and the feel of him in your throat is one you will certainly miss. You back off only for a moment. Stretching your hand up to his mouth you place two fingers on his lips. His eyes widen with realization of where this is going. He gently eases his tongue out to caress the soft tips and you push forward slightly making your intentions clear. “open up for me baby.” he's compliant but he does so with scarlet cheeks. Fuck he's beautiful 

You return to the task at hand hollowing out your cheeks you push forward until your nose meets resistance. Not having a gag reflex really comes in handy. You pull back off and move up next to him pulling your spit slick fingers from his lips. “Relax.” He manages a small nod as you move your hand lower and lean into a kiss. You try to be gentle but he still winces when you push in. You still, giving him time to breathe. Another nod and you slide your finger further in. Finally he sighs in relief. Poor boy was probably terrified. 

“It doesn't hurt Dean, not if you do it right. Relax, breathe, pull your knees up and let me make you feel better.” obedient as ever he does exactly that. The next few minutes are spent exchanging lustful kisses in between moans. You can tell he's getting there. His eyes are screwed shut and he's gasping in short little breaths. 

You crook your finger up and make a come here motion with it. And now you understand why that's the symbol for that particular command. He lets out the most beautiful sound you've ever heard and his hips fly off the bed. 

“Say it Dean. Say it and you can come.” Your voice is no match for that deep gravely rasp but hopefully the lower octave will help him be in the right headspace for this. One way or another he was going to face his feelings. 

“I can't! Please…” sweat is starting to form on his brow with the strain of keeping his orgasm at bay. 

You thrust in hard and pull back slow. I have to hear it or I'll never get over you.  
“Say it! Call me by his name.” 

He opened his eyes to stare into yours. As you milk his prostate he comes  
“Cas!” he gulps in much needed air as you stare at him in awe. You don't know if he just broke your heart or healed it. You leave him to settle as you wash your hands. 

Coming back you lay next to him. He's unmoving until you stretch your arms out. He slides into them and nestles his face into your neck. He cries and your card your fingers through his hair. “See, you can have that. It's ok to want him.” He nods and you're not sure if it's in agreement or just as an acknowledgement that you spoke. I hope this wasn't for nothing

A week has passed and you still don't know what he decided. That is until you forget that there's still a pair of your sweats in his room and you walk in on a very accurate replay of your last scene in his room.


End file.
